We are attempting a W-band EPR study of spin adducts formed during the interaction between cyanide and the high-spin iron (III) centers of diferric human transferrin. This study requires a very broad (4T) magnetic field scan and cryogenic temperatures. Therefore, the recently implemented IERC w-band station with liquid helium cryostat and widesweep capability is being utilized.